Captain James T. Kirk: Psycho-File
(The Enterprise Logs) | number = 1 | miniseries = Omnibus original stories | minino = | writer = | artist = Alden McWilliams | omnibus = | published = | pages = 4 | publisher = Gold Key Comics | date = 2245 - 2260s | stardate = 28:3:17 | altcover = |}} Captain James T. Kirk: Psycho-File was an original four-page Gold Key Comics story published in the omnibus The Enterprise Logs, Volume 1 in 1976. It was the first of four original Gold Key stories which appeared only in omnibus publications. This story recounts various events from the early life of James T. Kirk. Publisher's description ;Contents blurb :This material is classified. Unauthorized disclosure is punishable by law. Summary Heroic actions by Kirk were noted at Xaraka XII, Planetary Fort 128, and at the Axanar Peace Mission, with a service appraisal being given as of stardate 28:3:17. At age 12, Kirk and his mother were presented with a posthumous Supreme Medal of Honor for Colonel Benjamin Kirk. When James T. Kirk entered Starfleet Academy, Cadet Will Rogge thought Kirk got a pass because of his war hero connection. Rogge jumped Kirk, but Kirk later denied the incident to duty officer Kivo to prevent Rogge from being expelled. Rogge later commended Kirk for his promotion to captain of the . Kirk first met Spock and Montgomery Scott at a spaceport at Phobos Base. They drove a nukemobile groundcar to the transporter rendezvous point, but the engine stalled. Kirk said the third diverter was probably faulty, but Scott was doubtful. Kirk mentioned a recall warning issued against the part last week, which Scott missed because he had been sick. The vehicle was repaired, and Scott gained confidence in his new captain. Scott hand-molded a medal for Kirk out of a diverter part, inscribed with a notation from the “Order of the Battered Oil Can.” Kirk was to marry Doctor Janet Wallace, but both agreed at the Moonbeam Club that neither would give up work for the other. A photograph taken at their dinner served as a souvenir of their engagement. References Characters :Hux • Benjamin Kirk • James T. Kirk • Winona Kirk • Kivo • Will Rogge • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Janet Wallace • L.R. Nazoyo Starships and vehicles : nukemobile ( ) Locations :Axanar • Earth (Starfleet Academy) • Moonbeam Club • Phobos Base • Planetary Fort 127 • Xaraka XII • Alpha Centauri Races and cultures :Human • Klingon • Vulcan States and organizations :Starfleet Academy Science and technology :sensor • transporter • Ranks and titles :cadet • captain • colonel • commander • doctor • duty officer • general • lieutenant • photographer Other references :Axanar Peace Mission • biophysicist • engagement • Karagite Order of Heroism • Klingon Repulsion • Medal of Honor • Starfleet Gallantry Citation • starship • Supreme Medal of Honor Appendices Background * Kirk was reported to be 5' 11" or 180 cm and weighed 173 pounds or 78.5 kg. * Two Starfleet Academy cadet uniforms were shown. Cadets wore gray pants, black shirt with two yellow stripes on the arms. The duty officer uniform consisted of a dark blue shirt with orange armbands under a blue vest with matching cap. * Benjamin Kirk was treated as though he was James’ father, a war hero who died in 2245 when Kirk was 12. However, that would contradict later-established canon in , in which Spock said the older Kirk had lived to see his son become captain of the Enterprise. It also contradicted several non-canon appearances by George Samuel Kirk, Sr. Benjamin Kirk might have been a father figure, godfather or grandfather. * Various non-canon stories told of Kirk’s first meeting with Spock and/or Scott. Their first meetings in canon were seen in an alternate timeline in . Related stories * * omnibus (Biography, James T. Kirk) * – Kirk’s official record was played during court proceedings, citing various medals he had earned * – George Samuel Kirk, Sr. and Winona Kirk were seen in an alternate timeline. * – A similar four-page treatment of Spock’s life history. Images EL1-Wallace.jpg|James T. Kirk and Janet Wallace EL1-Xaraka-12.jpg|James T. Kirk at Xaraka XII Hux.jpg|Hux. Kivo.jpg|Duty officer Kivo. Rogge.jpg|Will Rogge. Connections (The Enterprise Logs)| before= First story| after= "A Page From Scotty's Diary"|}} External links * * Captain James T. Kirk: Psycho-File article at Star Trek Comics. Category:TOS comics Category:1976 productions and publications